Sunland
Sunland The country of the high energy. Main Information: Official name:The Kingdom of Sunland Capital:Waterfall City Other big cities:Elvia,Sunshine City,Dolphinopolis Population:9.000.000 inhabitants Currency:No money to be used in Sunland Main sources of energy:Sun,Wind,Water,Earth National Motto:Get the high energy A first review Sunland is one of the first nations to be found in the southern continent of the NSC world.It is concidered as one of the most progressive nations,as it provides energy in the whole sounthern continent,and in some islands as well.The main characteristic of the nation is the high positive energy,that exist everywhere in the nation.Another characteristic,that a possible visitor should know is the alternative ways in many fields.All energy that is provided is based on natural sources like the sun and the wind.Because of the wide use of alternative ways there is no pollution in the nation. Population There are no problems of urbanisation,as the populations is spread equally in all the parts of the nation.The capital has only 500.000 inhabitants,one of the smallest capitals in the NSC world. Regional Planning Sunland is equally divided in 8 regions/municipalities.Each region has a different role in the developpement of the nation.For example the Hotland is resposible for the energy of the sun and Windland for the energy of the wind. Tourism Sunland is one of the most popular places for winter holidays.The sun attracts visitors from the dark, in the winter, nothern continent.Last year 1.000.000 tourists were counted. General Developpement The main developpment of Sunland is based on the natural sources such as sun,wind and volcanos.Sunland is the most sunny nation of the NSC world and we are not just proud for this,but we are trying to save the nsc earth by providing energy without pollution at all.The factory of the sun which is situated in the Hotland is responsible for this hard task.Moreover,Sunland takes advantage of the energy of volcanos.As a results,no earthquakes are taking place. Georgraphy In Sunland,many mountains are situated in the hinterland.Some of the higest are:The high heels mountains,the cherry mountain and the long grotto.The majority of the big cities is situated by the sea. Currency and Money In Sunland no money is used.A pioneer way of paying has been introduced in Sunland.People do not pay for what they buy but they contrary are giving something else.In other words,EXCHANGE.In a peaceful and high energy nation lick Sunland,money would have been a distraction and that's why the Water King decided not to use money at all.The mean of trade with other countries is the energy. Society There are no rich or poor people in Sunland.All people are equal.Balance is the main word. Technology Sunland uses alternative ways of technology,based on the nature.Our technological achievements are designed specially to protect the environment. Sunland and Nation Song Contest Sunland decided to enter in the Nation Song Contest already in the 6th edition.It has participated 8 times to date. NSC 6: After the announcement of the participation in the 6th edition of NSC everyone seemed excited and joyfull here in Sunland.SUNT decided to hold a national final,called Sunfestivalen NSC 6 to pick up the lucky one to debut for Sunland.An expert jury,as well visitors from other nations decided that the song Summer Wine,sang by Ville Valo and Natalia Avelon deserved the qualification.After the promo tour in 10 nations,the song was a favourite.Unfortuantely it didn't manage to qualify,only ending in the dismal 20th place. NSC 7: Sunland decided internally this time.One of the biggest sunlandic stars was picked this time.Her name:SEPTEMBER.She sang flowers on the grave,and she ended in the fantastic 8th place,after qualifying from the semi-final.Sunland was one of the pre-contest outsiders. NSC 8: Directy qualified in the final,internal selection was made this time after a big scandal that took place in the nation,one of the few in the NSC history.Firstly Allanah Miles was choosen to represent the nation with black velvet.People although were not satisfied with this decision and the song was changed.The final entry was Champion and the singer was a girl from the north capital,Elvia called Agnes.She didn't manage to do well,only acheiving the 23rd place NSC 21: After the division of Sunoma,Sunland was back.The comeback was made by the group Antique,who participated with the song 'Follow me'.Unfortunately for the second time Sunland failed to reach the final,only placed 16th. NSC 22: After the disappointing results of the comeback of the nation,another group was choosen to represent the nation.The group came from the nothern part of the nation and was called Milk Inc.Their song one was one of the favourites,according to the bets and after a great performance in the semi-final,they manage to end up 4th and therefor to qualify in the big final.In the final,they acheived the best ever result for the nation,the 6th place and the whole nation was proud for them. NSC 23: unland for the second time in history was prequalified to the final.Internal selection was made once again and Zucchero with the song Wonderful life represented the sunny nation.After a great performance and despite competing with a different and original song,Zucchero managed to achieve the respectable 15th place with 86 points. NSC 24: After months of negociations,this seemed to be the hardest choice ever for SUNT.The stunning number of 10 artists with 10 songs each wanted to represent the sunny nation.The winner was revealed and was Ani Lorak.Ani Lorak failed to pass the semi final,despite being a hot favourite,she only managed to get the 13th place. NSC 25: Lisa was choosen to represent the sunny nation in NSC 25.The song was called Oceano and became a hot favourite from the beginning of the competition.After qualifying (placed 2nd) from the semi-final,Lisa achieved the best ever result for Sunland.A fantastic 4th place!!!Lisa was warmly welcomed in the airport after her great placing.Now Sunland will be prequalified for the 3rd time in the final. NSC 26: Delta Goodrem is going to compete in the final of NSC 26 with the song Not me,not I. Till now,the most successful entry from Sunland is Oceano by Lisa,in NSC 25 and the least successful is Champion by Agnes Carlsson. List of NSC participations: *''Here you can check the biggest hits of NSC songs in Sunland:'' THE BIG HITS IN SUNLAND